<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling are so Complicated by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826125">Feeling are so Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Experiment Kakashi, M/M, ROOT Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Ten Day of Tenzo- Kakashi Day<br/>Based in an Alternate Universe where Kakashi and Tenzo were both experiment on by Orochimaru, and Kakashi was raised by Danzo from age 5 until Tenzo helped him get out of Root.<br/>Kakashi asks Tenzo out in the most awkward way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling are so Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiding away in the tree’s, Kakashi had made sure to keep a close eye on Tenzo as he jumped from shop to shop. He had told Kakashi that he was looking for some ideas for Shizun’s birthday in a few months, but it only took two shops for Kakashi to realize that was a lie. Shizun wasn’t into weapon’s and statues. She preferred books and medical equipment, as well as chocolate on occasion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Tenzo was doing. He was looking for a birthday present for himself. Rarely did Tenzo allow himself to use his mission money for personal items. He preferred to spend it on food and drinks while they were out, and Tsunade Sama had also taught him to save some of it for his own place in the future. Which was impressive, given her talents for gambling away her own money.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         The only times Kakashi had ever seen Tenzo spend money on trinkets for himself were his birthday and the occasional festival he saw something he liked at. Otherwise, Tenzo was very careful with his spending habits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Kakashi wasn’t about to interrupt. If Tenzo wanted to find something nice for himself he was allowed to. In fact, he deserved it. Putting up with Kakashi probably added ten years to the poor man’s life. He deserved a little reward for all the shit he put him through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he had no intentions of interrupting until he saw someone getting between Tenzo and his next destination. A taller man, maybe a few years older than them. He didn’t look like a Shinobi as far as Kakashi could tell, but of course there were those who were good at hiding their skills and training away. Pretending to be civilians, harmless and friendly, until they saw an opening to go for the kill shot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a hand on the branch he had been relaxing on, Kakashi moved up onto the front of his feet and watched, Ready to jump in at any moment. Still, even as he watched the scene down below unfold it didn’t seem to be dangerous. The man wasn’t reaching for a weapon, or trying to touch Tenzo in any way. So why was he talking to him? Kakashi knew everyone that Tenzo was friends with, and this man was not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what was it he wanted? Why had he stopped Tenzo in the middle of his shopping to talk to him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi decided that he was going to have to get closer to find out. Taking a deep breath, he suppressed his Chakra just a bit more and headed down towards the ground. It was easy enough to disappear into the crowds, darting between people as he made his way towards the last spot he had seen Tenzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had reached his destination when he heard that familiar soft voice nearby. Somewhere just in front of him and to his left. He pushed through the crowds, avoiding Tenzo and ducking into a small ally between two shops. From there he could see Tenzo and the other man clearly, and he could also hear them. A perfect place to keep an eye on his friend and make sure he was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am flattered,” Tenzo sounded uncomfortable when he spoke. His hands were up in a defensive position even though the other man held no weapon’s and his body language didn’t scream ‘danger’ “but I am just here for a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” the way the man looked at Tenzo made Kakashi uneasy. That playful glint in his eyes. How he smiled so pretty at the Mokuton user. “You should have a bit of time now since you’re shopping. What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t sound like something Kakashi liked at all. He had no idea what the man was trying to get out of Tenzo, but just the way he was trying to get it left a bad taste in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a friend waiting for me though,” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be a hint for him? Tenzo telling him it was time to step in and put an end to this stupid conversation? “And he hates it when i’m late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he can handle it this one time,” Kakashi had been fine leaving the two to continue talking, but as soon as he saw a hand moving up from the man’s side he reacted. In the blink of an eye he had placed himself between the stranger and Tenzo, his hand wrapped firmly around the strangers wrist where he had caught it mid air. “Who the hell are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi didn’t bother to respond with words. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the man who had thought it appropriate to try and touch Tenzo, his gaze unwavering even as Tenzo stepped up to his side. Only breaking when a hand came down onto his shoulder, turning to look at Tenzo instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzo, with his soft kind eyes and pretty smile. A look that always managed to make his heart melt just a little bit more. The same look Tenzo had given him years ago when he had convinced him to leave ROOT and join him and his Aunt instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too nice.” he huffed, releasing the man’s wrist and pocketing his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Someone has to make sure that you don’t go around ripping people’s arms off for flirting,” Tenzo chuckled when Kakashi leveled him with an unimpressed look. “You should go though,” he turned his eyes onto the man still standing in front of them “I have things to do with my day that certainly don’t include you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment it looked like the guy was about to argue. Thankfully, he seemed to realize it was a bad idea as soon as Kakashi turned to glare at him once more. Wiggling his arm free of the Sharingan users grip he turned around and ran for it, leaving Kakashi and Tenzo standing there in the middle of the market. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too rough on people,” Tenzo spoke up after a moment, smiling when Kakashi glared over at him “Not everyone is going to try to attack me just because they’re lifting a hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi turned away with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re too nice,” he countered “If you really don’t want someone to bug you, just move them out of your way or walk away. You’re a Shinobi. There’s no reason for you to stand there and be polite when someone obviously doesn’t want to listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to avoid making a scene,” Tenzo argued “Unlike you, swooping in and just about breaking a man’s arm all because he tried to touch me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the jab, Kakashi curled into himself slightly and kept his eyes off of Tenzo. He couldn’t look at his friend, not now. Not when every emotion he had been taught to keep under control was boiling deep down inside of him. Anger, jealousy, love. All the things he had been told would turn him into a week shinobi, threatening to come spilling out because of one stupid incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” a hand on his bicep forced him to look at his friend once more. Even when he was angry he would never dare ignore Tenzo when he was clearly trying to get his attention. “You’re going to get me into a lot of trouble if i ever get a boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi hadn’t known that it was possible for his heart to be broken by the one person he trusted with everything. Maybe that was his mistake though. Entrusting all of his fears, love, respect, into one man. Putting all that he was and ever would be, into one singular person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps this was what Tenzo meant when he told Kakashi he needed more friends. More people to trust. More people to share his emotions with. More people to have close by so that it wasn’t so crushing when the one person he loved so deeply managed to hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi…” a hand came up to rest against his face. “You’re crying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N...no i’m not,” he took a step back and brought a hand up to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. “I don’t cry. I never cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except, that you are crying,” Tenzo took a step forward and reached up between them to grab his wrist, stopping him from rubbing his face anymore “why are you upset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Kakashi huffed, trying to pull himself away from Tenzo only to have the other man follow his steps with ease. “It doesn’t matter. Just drop it, Tenzo.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzo only seemed more determined after that, his face setting into a firm glare and his free hand coming up to poke Kakashi in the chest “That’s not happening. That’s never going to happen,” He said firmly, pushing Kakashi back a step with the next jab of his finger “something has you upset and I want to know what it is so I can fix it.” This was unlike Tenzo. Usually when Kakashi was upset he was willing to give him space. Allow him time to think through what he was feeling and try to deal with it at least a little on his own until he finally approached Tenzo for help. But today he was determined to drag the cause of Kakashi’s tears out of him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling another poke against his chest, Kakashi lashed out “Why do you need a boyfriend?” He demanded, anger dripping in his words “Why do you need someone else to spend your time with? Laugh with? Why am I not enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing what he had said, Kakashi backed off instantly. He hadn’t meant to scream at Tenzo. To lose his cool like that. He was usually so much better at controlling his emotions, but hearing Tenzo suggesting that he would get a boyfriend, someone who wasn’t Kakashi. That had hurt a lot more than he expected it to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry Tenzo, i didn’t mean…” He cut himself off, unsure of what to say next. He had sort of meant what he said. He didn’t want Tenzo to find another boyfriend, someone would show him that he was wasting his time with Kakashi. That he would be better off without him. If that happened, he risked never seeing his best friend again, and that wasn’t even the worst part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Tenzo got a boyfriend that wasn’t him, that meant that he would be alone. There was no one else out there for him, at least, no one who knew as much about his life and struggles as Tenzo did. No one who made him feel as safe and wanted as Tenzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinks,” The word left his mouth before he had a chance to think through his next course of action. “Uh, you and Me. We...we should get drinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinks?” Tenzo gave him an unimpressed look “So you’re going to yell at me, and then ask me out for drinks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t going well at all. Maybe he should just back out and head home. Let Tenzo finish with his little shopping spree without any further interruptions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love drinks,” His eyes widened, surprise etched across his face while Tenzo smiled at him with that beautiful shy smile that he always gave Kakashi. “Of course, you’re buying the first round. I think that’s only fair after you yelled at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Kakashi watched as Tenzo took a step into his space and examined him. The light tint of red on his face that just peeked out from under his mask, the way his eyes refused to meet Tenzo’s, and the fingers that drummed awkwardly against his own legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows,” He moved back after a moment, chuckling when Kakashi finally looked at him with what could only be defined as the most pathetic puppy dog eyes in existence “Maybe after drinks, i’ll have a new boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzo had already started walking away, disappearing into the crowd when Kakashi’s brain had finally processed what he had said. “W-Wait!” He called out, running after Tenzo through the crowded market streets “Tenzo, Are you saying…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere ahead of him, behind far too many people and just barely out of reach, he heard a laugh. “All you had to do was ask Kakashi!” The words are spoken with fondness, but Kakashi could hear a hint of excitement in them as well. “You were always enough, and you always will be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>